


Fine di un Incubo

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: A whole new world [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Child Abuse, Everybody Lives, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Erano trascorsi quasi undici mesi dal ritorno della luce su Eos e, grazie agli sforzi congiunti di tutti i sopravvissuti che si erano riversati a Lestallum in tutti quegli anni, Insomnia si stava lentamente risollevando, diventando un simbolo di speranza e di rinascita per tutti coloro che avevano visto la morte in faccia più di una volta.Il Re Noctis Lucis Caelum era salito al trono in modo quasi inaspettato dopo essere scomparso per oltre un decennio, ma il suo ritorno, insieme alla luce e alla fine della Piaga delle Stelle, venne accolto ugualmente con gioia e sollievo.





	Fine di un Incubo

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:**  
>  **1.** Scritta per il [COW-T8](http://www.landedifandom.net/tag/cow-t-8/).  
>  **2.** Nata da una role con la mia migliore amica, dove Prompto era una donna e Ignis e Gladio spaccavano culi. In questa versione ho invece voluto cambiare un po’ le carte in tavola per espandere un universo che già da tempo mi frullava in testa, ovvero con Prompto in grado di avere figli a causa degli esperimenti subiti da bambino, Noctis salvo e infine Gladio e Ignis che andavano ad Altissia a sgominare un’organizzazione che sfrutta bambini tipo The Millionaire X°D  
>  **3.** Magnus è uno dei miei Original Characters preferiti. Spero di poterlo utilizzare di nuovo in futuro!  
>  **4.** Non betata  
> 

 

Erano trascorsi quasi undici mesi dal ritorno della luce su Eos e, grazie agli sforzi congiunti di tutti i sopravvissuti che si erano riversati a Lestallum in tutti quegli anni, Insomnia si stava lentamente risollevando, diventando un simbolo di speranza e di rinascita per tutti coloro che avevano visto la morte in faccia più di una volta.

Il Re Noctis Lucis Caelum era salito al trono in modo quasi inaspettato dopo essere scomparso per oltre un decennio, ma il suo ritorno, insieme alla luce e alla fine della Piaga delle Stelle, venne accolto ugualmente con gioia e sollievo. Accanto a lui i compagni di sempre, il suo Scudo Gladiolus Amicitia, il consigliere Ignis Scientia e il suo migliore amico Prompto Argentum che si era rivelato essere molto più importante per il Re di quanto il mondo era pronto ad accettare.

La vita non era stata gentile con Prompto ma alla fine si era rivelata essere la migliore di tutte quelle che aveva mai immaginato. Ormai le sue origini erano di pubblico dominio così come le inusuali abilità che, il suo corpo creato in laboratorio, lo portarono ad essere l’unico uomo al mondo in grado di rimanere  _ gravido _ e di dare alla luce un bambino, sano e forte, che divenne la sua stella in quella decade di buio.

Era stato Ardyn Izunia, quando ancora non sapeva nulla del suo stato fisico, a svelargli quella crudele verità. Lo definì un mostro, un essere che aveva ragione di esistere solo ed esclusivamente in un laboratorio, perché gli esperimenti fatti sul suo corpo lo avevano reso in grado di accogliere dentro di sé la vita e di donarla poi al mondo… ed era ironico, dato il destino di morte che spettava agli MT.

«Un inutile Piano B di tuo padre», aveva spiegato Ardyn e Prompto solo qualche mese più tardi, nella disperazione per la scomparsa di Noctis, comprese realmente a cosa si stava riferendo l’ex Cancelliere di Niflheim. Aspettava un bambino, il figlio del Re di Lucis, che lui e Noct avevano inconsciamente concepito ad Altissia prima della battaglia contro Leviathan. Avevano sempre fatto l’amore con le dovute protezioni ma quella notte, all’alba dell’evento che avrebbe potuto cambiare la vita di entrambi, avevano semplicemente deciso di condividere i loro sentimenti in modo più profondo e folle… e, ironicamente, era stato quello il risultato.

Solo grazie al pensiero di poter dare alla luce il figlio di Noctis, Prompto riuscì a farsi forza e a non lasciarsi abbattere e sempre affiancato e protetto da Gladio e Ignis, fu in grado di partorire  _ Sirius Noctis Lucis Caelum _ . Un bambino dai capelli neri come la notte e gli occhi tendenti al viola che aveva ereditato da Prompto insieme ad una marea di lentiggini.

Sirius era il suo piccolo miracolo, l’unica cosa buona nata dal suo corpo creato in laboratorio. Solo per lui Prompto aveva superato dieci lunghi anni senza Noctis, sperando ogni giorno di poter guardare il Principe - che ormai doveva chiamare Re - e raccontargli di loro figlio senza scorgere perplessità e disgusto, come tante altre persone avevano già fatto durante quella decade di oscurità.

Alla fine, come il più lieto degli epiloghi, Noctis era tornato e aveva accolto la notizia di Prompto con emozione e incredulità, arrivando addirittura a definire quell’evento come un  _ miracolo _ .

Era stata quella gioia, insieme all’estremo sacrificio dell’anima di Lunafreya, ad evitare il compimento della profezia e il miracolo si era rivelato essere vero. Il finale perfetto per quel capitolo di storia tanto cupo e triste e l’inizio di una nuova era, baciata dalla luce del sole e dalla speranza.

In quei dieci mesi, il Re Noctis e il suo consorte Re Prompto - ancora faticava ad accettare di essere diventato parte della nobiltà - si destreggiarono tra la ricostruzione di Insomnia e di Lucis e gli obblighi genitoriali, visto che l’ormai Principe Sirius aveva bisogno di conoscere il padre che, a causa dei Siderei e della profezia, non era stato con lui nei primi dieci anni della sua vita.

Fu facile per entrambi legare, in primis grazie al carattere solare e fiducioso di Sirius e per secondo il bisogno di Noctis di avere una famiglia con le persone che amava. Una famiglia che, a due mesi dal ritorno del Re e della Luce, iniziò già ad allargarsi con l’annuncio di una nuova gravidanza di Prompto… questa volta desiderata da entrambi.

La loro vita era perfetta, molto più di quanto avessero mai immaginato, ma com’era ovvio era necessario tenere i piedi per terra perché anche se a Lucis, grazie a Lestallum e all’energia del Meteorite, erano riusciti a cavarsela in qualche modo, altre zone di Eos e altrettanti abitanti non erano stati così fortunati.

Niflheim e Tenebrae erano diventati regni fantasma, e i pochi sopravvissuti che si erano rifugiati a Lucis, trovarono complicato far rinascere quei luoghi abbandonati da ormai troppo tempo, e per dare la possibilità a tutti di costruire una nuova vita, Noctis iniziò ben presto ad inviare aiuti verso ogni regno e città… anche nella capitale di Accordo: Altissia.

Data la posizione dell’arcipelago, pochi erano riusciti a lasciare le loro case per raggiungere Lucis e chi era stato costretto a restare nel Protettorato aveva dovuto affrontare il buio mitigato solamente dall’energia idroelettrica che sin dall’antichità aveva aiutato Altissia ad allontanare i daemon. Il buio perenne e la crescita esponenziale di quei mostri avevano tuttavia reso sempre più complicata la gestione della centrale idroelettrica e nel corso degli anni molte zone della città si erano ritrovate senza energia, in preda agli attacchi dei daemon.

Nel corso dei mesi successivi all’inizio della nuova era di luce, ad Altissia si erano subito impegnati con testardaggine e orgoglio per ricostruire l’amata città e restaurare tutto ciò che rischiava di andare perduto. Avevano accettato con sollievo gli aiuti provenienti da Lucis e, animati dalla speranza e dalla caparbietà tipica del loro popolo, furono tra i primi - dopo Insomnia - a restaurare una sorta di governo.

Venne eletta Hyacintha Euanthe come Primo Ministro, una donna forte e coraggiosa tanto quanto la compianta Camelia Claustra, e sin dai primi contatti con il Re di Lucis, Hyacintha si dimostrò abile nella politica e nella gestione della città e di tutto il Protettorato che, come rese chiaro sin dall’inizio, avrebbe ripreso l’antico nome di  _ Repubblica _ .

Tuttavia fu quasi al nono mese di gravidanza di Prompto che giunse un messaggio strano nella scrivania di Noctis, una richiesta di supporto militare proprio per Altissia. In passato Accordo non aveva mai vantato una forte storia militare e quella richiesta, durante quel periodo di pace, allarmò non poco il Re.

La lettera parlava di un’organizzazione criminale che, nonostante gli sforzi, non erano ancora riusciti a stanare e che derubava non solo gli abitanti di Altissia, ma anche i pochi visitatori di buon cuore che giungevano in quella città per portare aiuti. Il lavoro di ricostruzione teneva occupate gran parte della forza lavoro e non avevano nessuno in grado di lavorare a quel delicato caso e per quel motivo, Hyacintha aveva preso l’importante decisione di affidarsi al Re di Lucis, definendo la sua richiesta come l’ultima spiaggia, il tentativo finale per riportare la pace ad Altissia.

Noctis discusse a lungo con i suoi compagni su quanti uomini inviare per aiutare l'alleata e, alla fine, fu Ignis a dare la sua opinione riguardo quella delicata operazione. Non vi era bisogno di un esercito né di un impiego massiccio di soldati, avevano bisogno di persone forti e soprattutto attente, in grado di avvertire il pericolo e con abbastanza prontezza di spirito e capacità di strategia per stanare l'organizzazione criminale. E anche se non era semplice ammetterlo, Ignis si ritrovò quasi costretto a fare il suo nome come membro della squadra da inviare ad Altissia. Nonostante la cecità, era e sarebbe rimasto uno dei migliori guerrieri di Lucis nonché ottimo stratega, e per quanto non volesse lasciare Insomnia - e il ritrovato Noctis - sapeva che se volevano un fare un lavoro efficiente e in breve tempo doveva per forza mettersi in prima linea.

Con lui Gladio che, ovviamente, sembrò rifiutare quasi categoricamente l'idea di lasciare andare Ignis da solo fino ad Altissia. Sapeva di avere degli obblighi nei confronti del suo Re, ma in quei dieci anni aveva assunto anche un altro obbligo, di natura sentimentale, che lo legava a Ignis.

«Iris prenderà il mio posto accanto a Noct», sosteneva, testardo come sempre, «inoltre, ci sono anche il Generale Leonis e Aranea. I nostri Sovrani e il Principe sono in buone mani».

Con quelle parole cercava non solo di convincere Ignis ma anche se stesso perché l'idea di lasciare Noctis e il piccolo Sirius - nonché Prompto ormai pronto a partorire - non lo entusiasmava assolutamente.

Fu una battaglia dura quella tra Gladio e Ignis, e anche grazie all'intercessione di Prompto a spuntarla fu lo Scudo del Re.

«Risolverete la questione in quattro e quattr'otto, ragazzi! E tornerete qui giusto in tempo per vedere la fase finale della mia evoluzione in balena», scherzava Prompto per incoraggiarli ad andare via, accarezzandosi il ventre prominente che, secondo le ecografie, ospitava ben due Principesse di Lucis, «prendetela come una vacanza, una  _ pre-Luna di Miele _ visto che quando tornerete ed io sarò libero di muovermi, verrete costretti a sposarvi  _ ufficialmente _ e verrete anche sommersi dalle mie foto!»

Era un pensiero piacevole ed emozionante per entrambi che, finalmente, avrebbero a loro volta potuto vedere la conclusione di quel capitolo della loro storia per abbracciare quello della vita matrimoniale. Non avevano mai pensato seriamente di sposarsi anche a causa dell'obbligo di Gladio di creare una  _ nuova generazione di Scudi del Re _ , ma alla fine avevano superato quell'ostacolo, decidendo di affidare ad Iris il compito di  _ Capofamiglia _ \- cosa che la giovane donna accettò con orgoglio e non poca commozione visto che per tutta la vita si era sempre considerata lo  _ Scudo Senza Re. _

Di conseguenza, dopo aver assicurato il Primo Ministro riguardo l'invio dei rinforzi, Ignis e Gladio si prepararono per partire alla volta di Altissia, consci di formare in due un vero e proprio esercito.

Presero  _ in prestito _ lo yatch del padre di Noctis che, dal ritorno di questo, era rimasto ormeggiato al Molo di Galdin sotto la fiera custodia di alcuni degli Angoni che in quegli anni avevano protetto Angelgard. In quel modo, si sarebbero potuti muovere in totale autonomia senza dover chiedere passaggi né aiuto ad altre persone già troppo impegnate nel ricostruire le proprie case.

Il viaggio, come previsto, si rivelò essere piacevole e quieto e impiegarono le ore di traversata nella creazione di vari scenari d'azione per sgominare quell'organizzazione criminale. Ignis, con le sue doti, aveva aiutato spesso i cacciatori durante gli anni di buio a creare piani di trasporto per i beni di prima necessità e soprattutto di recupero dei sopravvissuti, e come aveva sostenuto a Insomnia davanti al Re: le sue abilità sarebbero state molto utili in quelle situazioni. E, come era ovvio, in caso di ritorsioni e scatti di violenza da parte dell'organizzazione ci sarebbe stato Gladio con la sua forza a sistemare ciò che l'intelletto superiore di Ignis non riusciva a coprire.

Erano una squadra perfetta ed erano certi che quelle persone che si stavano approfittando della debolezza di Altissia non avrebbero avuto vita lunga con loro, ma al tempo stesso dovettero anche considerare di dover affrontare una situazione simile anche nella stessa Insomnia e in altre città di Eos.

«Nei momenti di difficoltà sono tre le personalità che emergono. I coraggiosi che combattono per superarle, chi invece si autodistrugge davanti agli ostacoli e chi, sfortunatamente, cerca di arricchirsi alle spalle dei più deboli», constatò infatti Ignis a metà viaggio.

Gladio si trovò, ovviamente, pienamente d'accordo con lui.

«Per il momento Altissia si sta risollevando abbastanza bene, e questa può essere considerata solo una sorta di  _ contro indicazione... _ che come hai detto dobbiamo aspettarci anche in altri luoghi».

«Sarà una sorta di prova per poter gestire in modo più semplice ed efficace altre organizzazioni se ce ne fosse il bisogno», assentì Ignis.

«Spero che non accada. Da anni ormai ho scelto la speranza e la fiducia», commentò Gladio con un sorriso che, lentamente, si spense nel vedere in lontananza il profilo della capitale di Accordo.

Quel suo leggero cambio d'umore non passò inosservato per l'altro uomo, ormai abituato a riconoscere le emozioni del suo compagno anche solo dal respiro, e in quel momento lo aveva chiaramente sentito mozzarsi per un solo istante.

«Va tutto bene?», gli chiese con delicatezza, tendendo ancora le orecchie per avvertire ciò che Gladio non era in grado di dire a parole.

«Sì... tutto bene», mentì infatti l'altro uomo, «tu piuttosto. Te la senti davvero di tornare lì? Ci ho pensato a lungo ma... solo ora che vedo la città in lontananza mi sembra una... pessima idea», ammise.

Ignis ascoltò le sue parole con attenzione, ripetendole mentalmente prima di rispondere con un neutrale: «Perché non dovrei sentirmela?»

Era facilmente intuibile il timore di Gladio, ma Ignis non voleva mostrarsi debole.

«Per ciò che è successo…», spiegò l’altro, «ma penso che la mia sia solo una futile preoccupazione, vero?»

«Non possiamo cambiare il passato, ma possiamo agire sul futuro. Quindi ciò che è accaduto qui non deve più preoccuparci», riprese Ignis con tono fermo, posando una mano su quella dell’altro uomo, ascoltandone il battito del cuore attraverso quel semplice tocco.

«È solo che... l'ultima volta non è stato bello», ammise sincero.

«Non preoccuparti per me, sono ormai passati dieci anni ed ho accettato le cose come stanno», rispose con delicatezza, aggiungendo poi un: «ma se sei ancora legato al passato e ai ricordi di Altissia, forse dovresti lasciare questa missione solo a me».

Gladio si irrigidì subito per quell’affermazione che sfiorava dei nervi scoperti. Gli errori e le sconfitte del passato per lui non erano diventate delle cicatrici, ma erano come tumori maligni: un fantasma dormiente pronto a perseguitarlo da un momento all’altro. E ciò che era accaduto a Ignis in quella stessa città, ciò che aveva sacrificato per Noctis… era per Gladio una ferita ancora aperta, ma doveva ugualmente dimostrarsi forte, non solo per il bene del suo compagno ma anche per la riuscita di quella missione.

Si sforzò infatti di sorridere e di stringere con sicurezza la mano di Ignis.

«Va tutto bene Iggy. L’Impero non esiste più e questo luogo ha bisogno di noi», dichiarò, sorridendo nel sentire la stretta della sua mano venire ricambiata.

«Io sono tranquillo, ma temo che tu non lo sia», riprese Ignis, «ti assicuro che sto bene. Ho perso la vista in questo luogo, ma non per questo lo considero la causa della mia perdita».

«Lo so… perdonami se… mi preoccupo per queste cose», mormorò Gladio, «meno male che ci sei tu a ricordarmi queste cose».

«Dovere», rispose l’altro appoggiandosi con la spalla al suo compagno per fargli sentire la sua vicinanza.

«Siamo quasi arrivati… ormai non esistono più i cancelli che abbiamo visto al nostro arrivo dieci anni fa», commentò a quel punto Gladio, cercando come sempre di diventare in parte gli occhi di Ignis.

«Immagino siano tra le cose da ricostruire, ma che non rientrino nelle priorità del Primo Ministro». 

«Già», annuì, portando lo yacht fino a quello che, un tempo, era il porto turistico di Altissia. Quella zona della città era nel bel mezzo della ricostruzione e Gladio non poté non tentare di trasformare ancora in parole ciò che i suoi occhi stavano vedendo.

Descrisse ad Ignis i piccoli e grandi cambiamenti, dalle case trasandate fino a quelle che lentamente stavano riprendendo il loro antico splendore, arrivando anche a parlargli delle persone che si muovevano indaffarate per le strade adiacenti al molo.

«Mi rincuora sapere che tutti stiano cercando di dimenticare l’ultimo decennio», mormorò Ignis, mente Gladio faceva fermare lo yacht in una zona libera, nella quale il suo compagno si sarebbe potuto muovere tranquillamente e senza troppi ostacoli.

«Siamo arrivati», annunciò infatti, spegnendo i motori ed intascando subito le chiavi della piccola imbarcazione.

«La nostra prima tappa sarà l’abitazione del Primo Ministro per farci aggiornare su tutto ciò che non ci è stato riferito per iscritto», ricordò Ignis, accettando senza problemi la mano di Gladio mentre questo lo aiutava a scendere dallo yacht.

Per quanto Ignis possedesse un’ottima memoria, era ben consapevole che la città che stava visitando in quel momento era solo un ombra di quella che aveva conosciuto dieci anni prima, e non trovò strano il fatto che il suo compagno stesse cercando di guidarlo, soprattutto dopo il discorso che si era concluso neanche un quarto d’ora prima, durante l’ultima parte del viaggio.

Decise comunque di non puntualizzare e di lasciar correre, trovando però impossibile non accennare un sorriso quando Gladio fece una sorta di deviazione dalla descrizione delle strade

«Nonostante tutto potremo… venire qui a festeggiare il matrimonio?», esordì, «È una città romantica e piena di storia, e un po' di sano turismo non guasterebbe visti i lavori che stanno facendo».

«Mi trovi d'accordo», assentì, «e sono sollevato dal fatto che tu stia cercando di accettare Altissia».

«È solo un luogo», rispose Gladio, «e devo lasciare il passato nel passato», concluse. Non sarebbe stato semplice ma ci avrebbe provato, almeno per l'intera durata di quella missione.

«Hai ragione», commentò Ignis, palesemente sollevato dalle affermazioni del suo compagno.

Proseguirono il loro cammino alla volta dell’abitazione nella quale alloggiava il Primo Ministro e Gladio, sempre accanto a Ignis, continuò a impegnarsi per essere i suoi occhi per quando si sarebbero dovuti muovere in autonomia per quelle stesse strade.

La dimora del Primo Ministro, per ovvie ragioni, non era il palazzo dove chi aveva gestito l’ex protettorato viveva, ma era invece un'abitazione semplice, aperta a tutti, adatta alle esigenze di chi doveva gestire la rinascita di Altissia.

Vennero accolti da una guardia del corpo, un uomo alto e serio, che li condusse nell’Ufficio della donna solo dopo aver visto il Timbro Reale di Lucis.

Hyacintha Euanthe si presentò subito loro mostrandosi, come previsto, forte e autoritaria ma anche ben diversa da chi l'aveva preceduta.

«Se il Re di Lucis ha inviato solo voi non posso che fidarmi», aveva detto infatti con gli occhi castani che studiavano i corpi e i movimenti dei due, «avete carta bianca. Bloccarvi qui a discutere di quisquilie riguardanti le abilità e ciò che dovete fare sarebbe controproducente. Ciò che però dovete sapere è che sono furbi e abili ladri. Non abbiamo scoperto molto, ma dovete tenere gli occhi aperti».

Semplice e concisa non aveva atteso lunghe e pompose presentazioni, né li aveva stuzzicati e interrogati per scoprire le loro abilità. Si era semplicemente fidata, dando loro un importante via libera.

  
  
  
  


Quando Magnus si era svegliato quella mattina era stato accolto dalle quiete lamentele dei bambini più piccoli di lui e dalle minacce di Marcus. Intimava loro di stare zitti e di fare il lavoro per il quale erano lì.

Aveva dieci anni, da quello che dicevano gli uomini che vivevano lì con lui e gli altri bambini, ed era nato e cresciuto nell’oscurità di Altissia, abbandonato come tanti altri dai suoi genitori. Infatti, erano tutti orfani lì, piccole anime dimenticate dal mondo e che erano state raccolte una per una da Marcus e i suoi compagni.

Avevano dato loro una casa, anche se in rovina, e in cambio avevano sempre e solo chiesto fedeltà e cieca ubbidienza. Li avevano fatti diventare ladri e mendicanti perché, come sostenevano: «I bambini passano inosservati e fanno pena se sono degli straccioni come voi».

Era quella la vita che Magnus aveva sempre conosciuto e, più per proteggere se stesso che per altre reali ragioni, ogni mattina correva subito fuori dalla casa per fare il suo lavoro. Perché chi si attardava troppo veniva punito e chi tornava a mani vuote o dopo il tramonto subiva la stessa sorte.

Lo aveva imparato a sue spese e, per quel motivo, evitava accuratamente di far arrabbiare Marcus e gli altri.

Vagò come un’ombra per le strade di Altissia, cercando le persone migliori per rubare loro gioielli o il borsellino, soffermandosi solo qualche minuto in una delle poche bancarelle che avevano fatto la loro ricomparsa nella città.

Vendevano dolci, un modo come un altro per tenere il morale alto di chi stava lavorando, ma per Magnus erano le prede perfette per fermare almeno per qualche ora i morsi della fame.

Non poteva rubare niente di ingombrante ma solo caramelle e cose più piccole già incartato. Quindi, scivolando con attenzione alle spalle del rivenditore che si intratteneva a parlare con dei probabili clienti - dei muratori che, a detta loro, avevano bisogno di zuccheri -, afferrò le prime cose che gli capitarono tra le mani, le infilo nella sua borsa, e si allontanò ancora, come un fantasma.

Era un suo piccolo segreto perché non riportava mai a casa ciò che rubava dalle bancarelle. Non perché non volesse condividere ma perché sapeva, per esperienza, che sarebbe stato punito. Marcus non amava le iniziative che andavano oltre i suoi ordini e Magnus era ormai abbastanza grande per sapere di dover obbedire ciecamente agli ordini di quegli uomini.

Si nascose in un vicolo e iniziò a scartare un lecca-lecca, infilandolo in bocca con un’espressione beata e soddisfatta. Era dolce e sapeva di buono, e anche se non avrebbe placato realmente la sua fame, almeno avrebbe iniziato la giornata con quel sapore. In ogni caso, pur restando nascosto , continuò a tenere d'occhio le strade alla ricerca di una qualche vittima per la sua  _ raccolta giornaliera _ … e fu in quel modo che i suoi occhi si posarono su due uomini mai visti prima. Un cieco e una montagna di muscoli .

Sono nuovi, e dai loro movimenti intuisce che stanno ancora cercando di abituarsi alla città. Non si chiede il perché si trovino lì né chi sono, ma sceglie semplicemente di derubarli perché sono vestiti in modo elegante e sono nuovi. Sa che non si aspettano di certo di venire presi di mira da un ladro.

Incarta di nuovo il suo lecca-lecca e, silenzioso, li segue per studiarne i movimenti e le abitudini. Camminavano vicini e l'uomo più alto e muscoloso descriveva con voce sommessa la città all’altro che si muoveva apparentemente tranquillo, ascoltando le descrizioni del suo compagno con attenzione.

Attese paziente che si fermassero davanti a qualche bancarella o da qualsiasi altra parte che li distraesse abbastanza da permettere a Magnus si avvicinarsi e di puntare al borsellino dell’uomo cieco. Ne vedeva la forma in una tasca dei pantaloni neri e, data la sua disabilità, pensò fosse la vittima migliore da derubare. Non che ne andasse fiero - era abbastanza grande da capire che quello che faceva ogni giorno era sbagliato -, ma si trattava della sua sopravvivenza.

L'occasione si presentò qualche minuto dopo, quando l'uomo più grosso propose all’altro di fermarsi a prendere un caffè nell'unico bar che era stato aperto lì in città.

«Ebony, se possibile», rispose l'altro.

«Come sempre», assentì il secondo con tono leggero e quasi divertito, e Magnus decise di ridurre il più possibile le distanze, nascondendosi alle loro spalle.

Trattiene il fiato, come se i due potessero sentirlo, e mentre i due ordinano allunga lentamente la mano verso il borsellino. Gli tremano le dita, come sempre, ma il suo bisogno di sopravvivere lo aiuta sempre a superare quella paura.

Doveva farcela, perché non voleva venire punito da Marcus e gli altri, non poteva permetterselo… perché ad ogni errore temeva di fare la fine di quei bambini che non tornavano più alla casa.

No, si disse con più sicurezza, non poteva proprio permetterselo di fare quella fine.

  
  
  
  


Ignis era ormai abituato ad affidarsi a tutti gli altri suoi sensi e quando, qualche minuto prima, aveva avvertito una presenza alle sue spalle non aveva potuto fare a meno di mettersi in qualche modo in allerta. Non gli sembrava una presenza minacciosa ma era insistente e, vista la sua esperienza, non si sentiva assolutamente pronto a dare per scontato un pericolo sopito, soprattutto quando quella sensazione li seguì anche all'interno del modesto bar.

Cambiò infatti posizione, assumendone una più rigida e tesa, mormorando un basso: «Gladio».

«Temo non abbiano l'Ebony», commentò il suo compagno con tono fintamente leggero che gli fece comprendere di non essere l'unico ad aver avvertito qualcosa.

«Sono certo che farai la scelta giusta in questo caso», rispose a sua volta.

«Senza zucchero, come sempre», dichiarò Gladio, «me ne occupo io, non preoccuparti», aggiunse poi e ad Ignis non restò altro se non annuire, continuando a tendere le orecchie in attesa di altri movimenti sospetti, analizzando mentalmente le sue sensazioni. Tende a voler escludere sia un membro dell’organizzazione e pensa più che altro a un qualche furbantello indipendente perché, da quello che gli ha detto Gladio, nonostante la rinascita della città sembravano ancora esserci degli orfani palesemente abbandonati, lasciati negli angoli delle strade a fare l’elemosina.

Non approvava il fatto che il Primo Ministro non fosse già intervenuto nel raccogliere quei ragazzini e affidarli ad una qualche struttura medica, ma non era compito suo disquisire su quelle scelte.

«Ecco il caffé», annuncia qualche attimo dopo Gladio, distogliendolo parzialmente dai suoi pensieri.

«Grazie», rispose e mentre stringeva le mani attorno alla tazzina senti chiaramente il suo compagno muoversi rapido alle sue spalle, stanando il loro inseguitore.

«E-ehi!»

Era la voce di un bambino e lo stesso Gladio, nel vedere di aver appena catturato un ragazzino pelle ed ossa, non poté fare a meno di sussultare, sorpreso.

«Lasciami! Lasciami subito!», strillò il bambino, divincolandosi e tentando disperatamente di liberarsi, attirando inconsciamente su di sé le attenzioni di tutto il bar. Cosa che fece istintivamente allentare la presa di Gladio. Approfittando di quella libertà provvisoria, il ragazzino si diede subito alla fuga, spintonando Ignis e sparendo alla vista di tutti i presenti, troppo sorpresi per poter agire per tempo.

«Tutto okay, Iggy?», domandò subito Gladio e l’altro, annuendo, non poté non sospirare.

«L’hai lasciato andare, vero?»

«Non potevo farne a meno… era un bambino».

Ignis strinse le labbra per l’affermazione di Gladio.

«Lo sospettavo… la sua voce era troppo infantile per essere quella di un adolescente o di un adulto», assentì, «ci stava seguendo da quando abbiamo imboccato questa strada».

«Me ne ero reso conto», rispose l’altro, proseguendo poi con un: «solo… non mi aspettavo fosse un bambino...»

«Mi dispiace per quello che vi è successo», si intromise il barista con tono quasi imbarazzato, «e mi fa male ammettere che ormai è… normale amministrazione».

«Come?», domandò Gladio, sorpreso da quell’affermazione.

«Molti orfani ultimamente si danno ai furti… non è piacevole, ma sono soli...», spiegò l’uomo, facendo ovviamente irrigidire gli altri due. Non era una notizia piacevole, soprattutto non per Ignis e Gladio che erano giunti lì proprio per smantellare un’organizzazione criminale.

«Per il momento non è successo niente», riprese la parola Ignis, «solo un piccolo incidente di percorso», proseguì per rassicurare il barista.

Gladio mugugnò, annuendo, comprendendo la scelta di Ignis di tagliare lì il discorso per non allarmare troppo le persone presenti.

«Ciò non cambia che mi dispiace per quanto è successo», aggiunse l’uomo dall’altra parte del bancone, accennando un sorriso di circostanza e spostandosi poi per continuare il suo lavoro.

Rimasti soli i due uomini finirono la loro consumazione e lasciarono il bar per cercare un posto più appartato per parlare di quell’ultima scoperta.

«Quante possibilità ci sono che i furti dei bambini siano solo dei casi isolati?», chiese Gladio, dando voce ai suoi dubbi, pienamente condivisi da Ignis.

«Poche… e questo ci fa comprendere il perché il Primo Ministro ha avuto difficoltà nel gestire questa situazione. Non è semplice collegare i furti a dei bambini… che sicuramente sono mossi da una mano adulta», spiegò, «e temo che il bambino di poco fa non sia scappato a mani vuote, il che lo rende più scaltro di quanto previsto».

«Mh? Come?»

«Mi ha rubato il borsellino», spiegò nel notare solo in quel momento di apparente calma l’assenza del familiare peso nella sua tasca.

Gladio grugnì.

«Dobbiamo ritrovarlo o riuscire a beccare un altro bambino con le mani nel sacco», commentò con una nota irritata, «usare dei bambini… che mostri sono?»

Ignis assentì con un sospiro. Erano dei mostri, non poteva definirli in nessun’altro modo neanche lui.

«Perché i bambini sono facilmente manovrabili, soprattutto gli orfani senza più speranza…», cercò di argomentare per dare una spiegazione logica a quella situazione, «inoltre… degli adulti che cercano di fermare o di parlare con dei bambini soli… è una scena facilmente fraintendibile. Il che gioca a vantaggio di questa organizzazione».

«Quindi… cosa consigli di fare?», chiese Gladio, incrociando le possenti braccia al petto.

«Terrai gli occhi aperti, avranno sicuramente un luogo di ritrovo», rispose, «e non potendo seguire tutti i bambini… non ci resta altro se non individuare quello stesso bambino di poco fa».

«Ricordo il suo viso. Lo riconoscerò di sicuro», annuì l’altro, concedendosi poi un sospiro, «Era... proprio un bambino. Come Sirius», concluse.

«Pensavo fosse un ladruncolo isolato», ammise Ignis, incapace di nascondere la sua stessa tensione, «ma ha più senso che il gruppo utilizzi per l’appunto degli orfani per fare il lavoro sporco».

«Hai ragione… e se così fosse dobbiamo smantellare quell’organizzazione al più presto. Non sopporto che dei bambini così piccoli vengano sfruttati in questo modo».

«Siamo qui per questo. E non ho intenzione di fallire», concluse Ignis, con più decisione.

«Neanche io», rispose Gladio con la stessa determinazione del suo compagno, proseguendo poi con un: «ricapitolando. Sappiamo che prendono di mira persone distratte, chi lavora e chi giunge qui per aiutare la città. Noi eravamo volti nuovi, quindi è probabile che quel ragazzino voglia girarci alla larga».

«Esattamente», annuì Ignis, «ma le zone della città aperte al traffico di persone non sono tante, quindi abbiamo più possibilità di rivederlo nelle strade più trafficate o nelle piazze. Quindi possiamo già escludere gran parte di Altissia».

«Di conseguenza possiamo iniziare ad appostarci verso una delle piazze principali», concluse per lui Gladio.

«Corretto», acconsentì l’altro e con i sensi sempre tesi ad avvertire altre presenze o movimenti strani, entrambi si avviarono verso una delle piazze dove si accalcavano più persone.

Ovviamente, sapevano benissimo che non avrebbero avuto tanta fortuna nel ritrovarlo così facilmente, ma potevano solamente andare per tentativi per non terrorizzare i bambini e allarmare l’organizzazione… perché l’ultima cosa che desideravano era mettere ulteriormente in pericolo quei ragazzini.

  
  
  
  


Magnus, nonostante la disavventura con quei due, poté definirsi davvero fortunato per essere riuscito a scappare con almeno un piccolo trofeo. Aveva avuto paura quando la montagna di muscoli l’aveva catturato, ma come sempre gli adulti reagivano tutti allo stesso modo davanti alle urla in pubblico di un bambino. Infatti, non era la prima volta che veniva preso da qualche persona e gli era sempre bastato strillare per attirare su di sé gli sguardi delle persone e far agitare chiunque all’idea che stesse accadendo un qualcosa di più grave.

Era stato Gaius, uno dei compagni di Marcus, a spiegargli quel piccolo trucco.

«Gli adulti non possono toccare i bambini, è sbagliato. Quindi se ti prendono urla e chiedi aiuto… vedrai che sarai libero in un attimo».

Era semplice e aveva sempre funzionato, eccetto quando era lo stesso Gaius a prendere per se alcuni dei bambini. Le loro urla non avevano mai fermato Gaius, e Magnus aveva sempre pensato che quel trucco  _ funzionasse _ solo con  _ gli altri adulti _ e non con chi abitava con loro.... perchè, d’altro canto, ciò che facevano per vivere era già sbagliato.

Cercò di non pensare più a ciò che era accaduto e a quello che invece succedeva ogni notte  _ a casa _ , e nascondendosi in un altro vicoletto riprese in bocca il suo lecca-lecca e iniziò a guardare quanto quel suo primo furto gli aveva fruttato.

Il borsellino di quel tipo cieco era in pelle e particolarmente elegante. Un qualcosa che andava conservata perché, come gli avevano sempre detto, non erano solo i guil a valere ma anche gli stessi borsellini potevano essere rivenduti. Lo aprì con attenzione, restando piacevolmente sorpreso e sollevato nel vederlo pieno.

Non sapeva contare benissimo i guil, ma erano tante banconote e quello per lui significava solo una cosa: quella notte avrebbe potuto mangiare. Lo avrebbero sicuramente premiato per quel colpo e sentiva già lo stomaco contorcersi per il sollievo e il pensiero di poter finalmente mangiare un qualcosa di più sostanzioso delle caramelle o degli scarti che trovava in giro.

Deglutì la saliva e iniziò a togliere dal borsellino ciò che era ovviamente inutilizzabile, come le carte di credito - «Sono rintracciabili e il proprietario le bloccherà appena si renderà conto del furto», gli avevano detto - e le fotografie. Ne trovò due all’interno del borsellino, una ritraeva il proprietario insieme alla montagna di muscoli e la seconda vedeva come protagonisti un piccolo gruppo di persone.

Una famiglia o degli amici, che Magnus etichettò subito come  _ importante _ . Non per lui, ovviamente, ma per l’uomo che aveva derubato. La osservò a lungo e in silenzio, fino a sentire solamente la stecca di plastica del lecca-lecca sulla lingua.

Quella foto, così come tutte, rappresentava un ricordo e Magnus sapeva quanto i ricordi fossero importanti e al tempo stesso dolorosi. Lui non aveva mai posseduto foto, ma nel gruppo c’erano dei bambini che ancora custodivano di nascosto e gelosamente dei vecchi ritratti di famiglia… delle loro famiglie.

Pochi avevano avuto la fortuna di conoscere la loro provenienza e vivevano nei ricordi di ciò che un tempo era stata la loro vita prima di arrivare ad essere soli. Erano i bambini però i più tristi, perché quei ricordi erano e sarebbero rimasti nel passato e non avrebbero mai riavuto indietro la loro famiglia.

Magnus, infatti, si riteneva più fortunato di loro. Perché non aveva nessun ricordo dei suoi genitori, e non poteva sentire la mancanza di un qualcosa che non aveva mai avuto.

Nonostante ciò, non riuscì a buttare quelle foto… perché se quell’uomo cieco stava continuando a conservarle, pur non potendole più vedere, dovevano essere realmente importanti.

Le osservò ancora a lungo, indeciso sul da farsi. Poteva lasciarle a casa del Primo Ministro perché, sicuramente, sarebbero andati lì a denunciare il furto… gli sembrava una buona idea anche se particolarmente pericolosa. Per quel motivo decise di pensarci un po’ più a lungo, magari ci avrebbe dormito su e con lo stomaco pieno come sperava avrebbe avuto la sua risposta. Buttò quindi le carte di credito e le altre cartacce - scontrini per lo più - e mise in borsa il resto, tenendo però borsellino e foto ben separate, in modo da non farle vedere a Marcus al suo rientro a casa.

Si attardò ancora un po’ in quel vicolo poi, facendosi coraggio, lasciò il suo nascondiglio per cercare qualcun altro da imbrogliare o per consegnare il resto delle caramelle che aveva rubato ad alcuni dei bambini che come lui vagavano per la città. Perché una delle regole della casa era che non potevano portare cibo all’interno di quelle mura e Magnus, così come altri bambini, era solito dividere la sua piccola refurtiva.

Non erano amici con gli altri bambini ma non erano neanche degli estranei, pensavano più che altro alla loro sopravvivenza e per farlo dovevano aiutarsi ogni tanto.

Compì quella sua personale missione e passando per vie laterali e con le tasche più piene di guil, si avviò verso la casa prima del tramonto. Era importante tornare prima che calasse il sole, perché come dicevano sempre Marcus e gli altri, anche se era tornata la luce i Daemon giravano ancora indisturbati e avrebbero ucciso tutti coloro che si trovavano fuori dal nascondiglio.

La casa si trovava non lontano da dove, secondo una storia vecchia di dieci anni, era morta una strega o un Oracolo. Magnus non ricordava bene quella storia ma nessuno si era ancora avventurato fin lì a causa delle rovine e dell’acqua, quindi era un posto sicuro per loro: lontano dai pericoli.

Al suo ingresso nell’abitazione in rovina scoprì di essere il primo del gruppo e un po’ si preoccupò, temendo di far arrabbiare Marcus e gli altri, ma quando vide arrivare altri bambini subito dopo di lui, non poté non tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

Attesero pazienti che Marcus li raggiungesse per controllare i risultati di quella giornata e neanche qualche minuto dopo l’uomo, vestito in modo pulito e ben diverso dallo stato di disagio dei bambini, giunse a loro accompagnato da Gaius e da Thycho, un altro membro del gruppo.

Iniziarono a far svuotare le borse e le tasche, complimentandosi con i bambini per il lavoro svolto e, ovviamente, quando arrivarono a Magnus restarono piacevolmente sorpresi nel mettere le mani sul borsellino in pelle pieno di guil.

«Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro», lo lodarono infatti, «e siamo certi che anche domani non ci deluderai».

Magnus sospirò sollevato quando andarono avanti a controllare gli altri bambini e si irrigidì quando, come se quella fortuna fosse solo uno scherzo, nella casa arrivò una bambina, in ritardo.

Era bagnata da capo a piedi e stava tremando per il freddo.

«M-mi dispiace», si scusò subito, «m-mi hanno inseguita e mi sono… d-dovuta nascondere».

Fu Thycho a prendere la parola, scuotendo il capo.

«Questo perché se stata sicuramente disattenta, Titia…», la riprese. Il suo tono era dolce ma tutti i bambini sapevano che più quella voce era piacevole, più dovevano avere paura.

«N-no…», tentò di difendersi la bambina.

«Dovevi tornare prima e guarda… il sole è già tramontato», le fece presente, «e sai cosa significa?»

«S-stavo tornando! Ma… mi hanno seguita!», insistette Titia, bloccandosi quando negli occhi di Thycho lampeggiò per un momento un lampo d’ira.

«Piccola insolente», sibilò l’uomo.

«Sei arrivata in ritardo e qualsiasi sia la tua scusa, dovrai essere punita», si intromise Marcus con tono duro e serio, rivolgendosi poi agli altri bambini, «e questo vale per tutti. Questa notte avrete solo gli avanzi».

Magnus aprì la bocca ma la richiuse subito così come tutti gli altri bambini. Aveva sperato in una vera cena ma alla fine, come quasi tutte le notti, lui e gli altri si sarebbero dovuti accontentare solo degli avanzi. Sentì gli occhi pizzicare e le lacrime di delusione riempirli e offuscargli la vista, cercò di ricacciare dentro le lacrime, sfregandosi gli occhi con la manica della maglietta sporca e rovinata.

«Vieni, dobbiamo toglierti questi abiti bagnati», riprese a parlare Gaius con un ghigno compiaciuto, afferrando Titia, in lacrime, per trascinarla poi nei piani superiori dell’abitazione, dove lui e gli altri dell’organizzazione vivevano. Venne subito seguito da Thycho, mentre Marcus di rivolgeva con un’espressione seria a chi era invece era rimasto lì.

«Che vi sia da lezione. Le regole vanno seguite da tutti», ricordò con tono duro, prima di allontanarsi e di lasciare la sala.   
Magnus abbassò le spalle e solo in quel momento, mentre andava a rifugiarsi in un angolo della sala, si concesse di sfogare la sua frustrazione e tristezza. Pianse in silenzio, stringendo al petto la sua borsa lisa e rovinata come per proteggersi, ma niente poté difenderlo dal sentire delle urla provenire dai piani superiori.

_ “Alla fine” _ , si disse tappandosi le orecchie con i palmi delle mani e chiudendo gli occhi,  _ “urlare non serve mai con loro”. _

  
  
  
  


Era l’alba di un nuovo giorno ad Altissia per Ignis e Gladio che, la sera prima, erano stati costretti a tornare al Leville a mani vuote e senza alcuna novità riguardante l’organizzazione. Avevano parlato con parecchie persone che avevano riferito dei furti e del disagio crescente a causa di quella situazione, ma non avevano risolto nulla. Ovviamente, però, quello non li scoraggiò e iniziarono quella giornata con la stessa serietà che li aveva animati sin dall’inizio di quella missione.

La notte, prima di addormentarsi, avevano discusso a lungo su come agire nei giorni successivi e decisero non solo di cercare il bambino che aveva derubato Ignis ma di tenere d’occhio almeno uno di quelli che si fermavano negli angoli delle strade a fare l’elemosina, in attesa di una qualsiasi mossa.

Non sapevano se si sarebbe trattata o meno di una perdita di tempo, ma avevano già messo in conto il dover fare varie prove prima di trovare la strada giusta.

Dopo colazione tornarono alla piazza principale, osservando i lavori che riprendevano il via e le varie bancarelle che a loro volta si animavano, portando con loro un po’ di allegria e colore. Avevano trovato entrambi piacevole il vedere che quei piccoli commercianti non si erano arresi e che invece cercassero come potevano di rallegrare i lavoratori, loro stessi di soffermarono da alcuni di quelli ad acquistare sia qualche dolce che dei piccoli souvenir da riportare a Insomnia. Un po’ per aiutare l’economia di quel luogo e un po’ per passare inosservati.

Passarono gran parte della mattina a girare per le varie piazze e le strade più popolose e solo solo durante l’orario di pranzo scelsero di fermarsi in una posizione di rilevo che permetteva loro di vedere la piazza sottostante.

«Spero che anche questa giornata non sia un buco nell’acqua per noi», commentò Gladio, mangiando dei Cup Noodle, un piccolo lusso che si era preso vista l’assenza di veri e propri ristoranti. 

«Tu continua a tenere d’occhio i bambini che fanno l’elemosina in piazza… almeno così potremo iniziare ad escludere dei sospettati», ribatté Ignis con calma.

«Lo so… ma questa situazione non mi piace», spiegò, «odio che queste persone siano disposte ad approfittarsi dei bambini per arricchirsi».  

«Sono delle bestie e ci occuperemo noi di loro. Avranno quello che si meritano e i bambini verranno affidati a delle strutture specialistiche», lo rassicurò l’altro, ricevendo in risposta un mugugno.

«Spero solo di risolvere tutto in fretta. Ogni giorno passato senza trovarli è un giorno in più per quei bambini in mano a quei bastardi».

Ignis assentì serio senza però aggiungere che, probabilmente, molti di quegli orfani erano con quel gruppo già da anni e che non voleva immaginare che razza di vita avevano vissuto fino a quel momento.

Sospirò infatti e si dedicò a sua volta al suo pranzo - sempre dei Cup Noodle -, lasciando che Gladio continuasse a parlare e a riempire quel silenzio. Aveva ormai smesso di descrivergli la città non per pigrizia ma perché a quel punto Ignis si sentiva già a suo agio nello spostarsi per quelle strade.

Avevano infatti messo in conto che, in assenza di risultati, avrebbero iniziato a lavorare separati per coprire più lati della città e per Ignis era stato importante avere un’infarinatura generale delle vie e di ciò che era cambiato dalla sua ultima visita.

Solo d’un tratto Gladio sembrò bloccarsi e Ignis, irrigidendosi, attese che l’altro riprendesse a parlare, dandogli delle spiegazioni.

«Nella bancarella che vende gli spiedini», mormorò dopo qualche attimo l’uomo, «ho appena visto il bambino di ieri».

«Sei sicuro?», domandò Ignis, sorpreso e anche un po’ speranzoso.

«Ne sono certo», rispose tenendolo sempre d’occhio il bambino che, a pochi metri da loro, aveva appena rubato degli spiedini dal retro della bancarella, approfittando della distrazione del proprietario.   


Rimase un po’ spiazzato nel vedere quella scena perché al posto di puntare alla cassa aveva invece preferito impadronirsi di pochi spiedini. Il bambino era abile e se ne era già reso conto il giorno prima visto che era riuscito a prendere il borsellino di Ignis, e avrebbe potuto rubare manciate di guil senza difficoltà… e il fatto che avesse scelto invece di prendere del cibo la diceva lunga sulla sua condizione.

«Che cosa sta succedendo?», gli chiese Ignis, nervoso per quell’improvviso silenzio.

«Ha… solo rubato da mangiare…», spiegò Gladio, alzandosi per poter seguire il bambino che, con la refurtiva nascosta in una borsa, si stava allontanando lentamente per non destare troppo sospetti.

Quell’affermazione sembrò suscitare in Ignis gli stessi dubbi che si erano risvegliati in Gladio, ma vista la situazione preferirono stare in silenzio per stare dietro il bambino.   


Lo seguirono fino all’imbocco di un vicolo e Gladio, nell’affacciarsi, lo vide seduto per terra intento a mangiare uno degli spiedini.   


«È qui», sussurrò piano a Ignis, «sta mangiando».

L’altro annuì.   


«Questo è un vicolo cieco… uscirà da qui sicuramente», ricordò Ignis, muovendo poi il capo a destra e sinistra come per trovare nella sua memoria un qualcosa di utile, «ci serve un luogo dove osservarlo e poterlo seguire».

«Sulla nostra destra ci sono delle panche in marmo», commentò Gladio e, stando attenti, si spostarono per raggiungerle. Pronti ad attendere che quel bambino lasciasse il suo nascondiglio.

«Se ha rubato da mangiare… è possibile che sia malnutrito», mormorò Ignis.

«È più che possibile», assentì Gladio, stringendo i denti, alimentando ulteriormente il suo bisogno di aiutare quei bambini, «dici che non è sicuro fermarlo e cercare di parlarci?»

«Se ha a che fare con degli adulti temo di no. Potrebbe vederci come minacce e non come persone degne di fiducia».

«Hai ragione», sospirò l’altro.

«Gladio…», cercò la sua mano, stringendola, «rilassati, abbiamo una missione e per quanto sia moralmente complicato accettare la situazione dobbiamo mantenere il controllo».

Cercò di rassicurarlo in quel modo, tentando con le sue stesse parole di trovare il coraggio e la forza di rimanere fedele a quella linea di comportamento che doveva assolutamente mantenere. Perché era certo che sarebbe bastato un solo errore… e per quei bambini sarebbe stata la fine. 

  
  
  
  


Magnus assaporò con sollievo il sapore della carne degli spiedini che era riuscito a rubare. Il suo corpo era ancora provato da ciò che era accaduto la sera prima, tra le urla disperate di Titia e i morsi della fame, e riuscire finalmente a mettere in corpo un qualcosa di così sostanzioso lo rincuorava un poco.

Aveva già derubato alcune persone ma niente di ricco e prezioso come il borsellino del giorno prima. Sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe mai avuto la stessa fortuna e alla fine, per non nutrire più alcuna speranza né aggrapparsi al ricordo della giornata appena trascorsa, aveva lasciato le fotografie nella cassetta delle lettere del Primo Ministro come aveva pensato di fare il giorno prima.

Sospirò e stringe ancora a sé la borsa, decidendo poi di conservare metà di uno spiedino per il suo rientro alla casa, conscio di non doversi aspettare un trattamento diverso da quello della sera prima… ma quanto meno, si disse, non avrebbe dato a Marcus e agli altri l’opportunità di punirlo pesantemente come era successo altre volte.

Tremò al pensiero. Ricordava chiaramente le volte in cui lo mandavano a dormire senza neanche l’opportunità di avere gli avanti e, soprattutto, ricordava quelle notti ancora più terribili quando Marcus lo affidava a Gaius per punirlo.

Erano rare perché, forse per fortuna, a Gaius lui non stava simpatico al contrario delle bambine più piccole, ma quando succedeva si ricordava il perché gli adulti non erano persone brave e perché non dovessero mai toccare i bambini. Perché faceva male quando li toccavano e non era giusto.

Scosse la testa per allontanare quel pensiero, e rialzandosi lasciò il vicolo per andare alla ricerca di altre persone da derubare. Trascorse in quel modo le ore precedenti al suo rientro alla casa e, per evitare di arrivare in ritardo, decise di prendere la strada di rientro con un po’ di anticipo… perché non voleva arrivare per primo ma neanche per ultimo.   


Mangiò il restante spiedino e solo in quel momento sentì lo stomaco chiudersi nel sentire una strana sensazione. Qualcuno lo stava seguendo, gli venne spontaneo pensare, e quando si infilò in uno dei vicoletti secondari che l’avrebbero portato a casa, gli venne spontaneo aumentare il passo con il cuore in gola, cercando al tempo stesso di ragionare in fretta.   


Aveva ancora un ampio margine di rientro e di certo, se qualcuno lo stava seguendo, non poteva portarlo a casa. Marcus si sarebbe arrabbiato, e Magnus non voleva essere punito né venire cacciato… perché non aveva nessun altro posto dove nascondersi e ripararsi: soprattutto la notte, con i Daemon in libertà.

Cambiò quindi strada e si infilò veloce in vari vicoli, sperando di confondere chi lo aveva preso di mira, ma quella sensazione non si dissipò, anzi: sembrò quasi aumentare a tal punto che Magnus si chiese se fosse o meno una sua impressione.

Forse era solamente una sua stupida paura visto quello che era successo con Titia, ma non poteva esserne sicuro e, chiudendo gli occhi, entrò in un altro vicolo, schiacciandosi contro il muro e trattenendo il respiro in attesa che il suo cuore la smettesse di battere così forte.

Sentì di passi, e tappandosi la bocca con entrambe le mani sperò di non venire scoperto e di non fare troppo rumore. Solo a quel punto i passi si arrestarono, attese in silenzio per qualche momento poi, allontanandosi dal muro si azzardò ad uscire dal vicolo… comprendendo però di aver fatto un grosso sbaglio.

Perché lì, a pochi passi da lui, palesemente sorpresi, c’erano l’uomo cieco e la montagna di muscoli che aveva derubato il giorno prima.

Gli venne spontaneo iniziare a correre ma a causa dell’agitazione riuscì solo a cadere per terra, inciampando quasi sui suoi stessi piedi.

_ “È finita” _ , si disse tremando, con gli occhi già carichi di lacrime. Non sapeva che cosa sarebbe successo da lì a poco e poteva pensare solo a cose brutte.

«… ti sei fatto male?», la voce del tipo più grosso lo fece sussultare e si divincolò istintivamente quando si sentì tirare in piedi.

«L-lasciami subito!», strillò, conscio però che nessuno si sarebbe voltato perché erano soli e gli adulti facevano cose brutte ai bambini quando erano soli. Per quello le urla con Gaius non funzionavano mai.

«Ehi calmati! Non vogliamo farti niente!», esclamò l’uomo mentre l’altro, quello cieco, aggiungeva un: «Non volevamo spaventarti».

Ma Magnus non poteva fidarsi ed era così terrorizzato che non sapeva come comportarsi né se sarebbe stata la scelta giusta scappare.

«L-lasciatemi andare…», pigolò facendo subito un passo indietro quando le mani della montagna di muscoli si allontanarono dal suo corpo.

«Ti ho lasciato andare, vedi?»

«N-non potete seguirmi… perché lo fate? M-mi dispiace avervi derubato…», riprese Magnus, sperando in quel modo di impietosirli. Non era certo funzionasse ma doveva tentare.

«Vogliamo aiutarti», si permise di parlare l’uomo cieco, dopo un momento di esitazione come se non fosse certo di avere le parole giuste, «lasciaci spiegare… d’accordo?»

Magnus scosse il capo. Non si fidava e non poteva farlo e il cielo aveva già iniziato ad assumere i colori del tramonto, cosa che ovviamente lo fece agitare ulteriormente.   


«N-no… io d-devo andare n-non posso tornare tardi!», tremava da capo a piedi e quello parve quasi stupire i due uomini, «v-vi prego… lasciatemi a-andare… n-non seguitemi… h-ho… ho lasciato le foto d-dal Primo M-Ministro… l-lo giuro…», li supplicò.

I due si scambiarono un’occhiata e poi annuirono.

«D’accordo», rispose la montagna di muscoli, «non ti seguiremo…»

Magnus non poteva essere sicuro che avrebbero mantenuto la promessa, ma in quel momento sapeva solamente di dover correre e di dover fare in fretta. Infatti, con il cuore che batteva così forte da renderlo quasi sordo, iniziò a correre lanciando solo mentre stava per svoltare un angolo un’occhiata ai due uomini, rimasti fermi. Non lo stavano seguendo, o almeno così sembrava… avevano mantenuto la loro promessa.

  
  
  
  


A Gladio e Ignis bastò vedere il bambino sparire dietro l’angolo per riprendere a seguirlo. Erano rimasti spiazzati quando erano stati scoperti ma alla fine erano riusciti a cavarsela o almeno così speravano. Lo avevano terrorizzato ed era palese e non si aspettavano di sentirlo così disperato, tant’è che Gladio non voleva neanche sapere che cosa lo stava attendendo alla base dell’organizzazione se solo avesse fatto tardi.

«Stava andando verso la zona in rovina dopo l’attacco di Leviathan di dieci anni fa. Forse è per questo che non li hanno stanati prima», commentò Ignis, usando la sua infallibile memoria.

«Sì… dobbiamo stare più attenti. Cercherò di starti dietro… tu riuscirai a seguirlo sentendone i passi?», gli chiese Gladio a quel punto e Ignis, annuendo, aumentò il passo lasciandolo solo. Avrebbe lavorato meglio in solitaria a quel punto, contattando Gladio solo quando avrebbe trovato la base dell’organizzazione.

Fu facile seguire i passi veloci del bambino anche perché, vista la zona disabitata, non vi erano altre persone che si aggiravano in quella parte della città.

Solo dopo qualche minuto, con il sole ormai scomparso dietro l’orizzonte, i passi del bambino si arrestarono e diede la sua posizione a Gladio che lo raggiunse poco dopo, descrivendo la zona e individuando con estrema facilità una casa in rovina come base dell’organizzazione. Aveva quasi tutte le finestre distrutte o rovinate e la porta non era altro se non una tavola messa di traverso.

«Avviciniamoci. Il perimetro è pulito ed è l’unica con delle luci accese», spiegò sottovoce, conducendo Ignis fin sotto una finestra illuminata, dalla quale sentono la voce di un adulto.

«Sei tornato tardi, Magnus… eppure hai visto cosa è successo ieri a Titia».

«M-mi hanno seguito… f-forse le stesse persone che hanno seguito ieri Titia… m-mi dispiace. P-prometto che non accadrà più…», sussurrò il bambino.

«Le regole sono regole e lo sai», tagliò corto una nuova voce, «credi di poter fare quel che vuoi solo perché ieri hai guadagnato tantissimo?»

«N-no…»

«Perché sei un rifiuto come tutti gli altri!», continuò la seconda voce, facendo stringere forte i pugni di Gladio. Stavano parlando con un bambino e non sopportava quel tono né quelle parole cariche d’odio.

Si azzardò ad alzarsi un poco, per lanciare un’occhiata all’interno della sala per capirne la conformazione.

Contò quattro uomini, vestiti con abiti normali e puliti, con una quindicina di bambini e bambine di varie età palesemente malnutriti e spaventati.

«M-mi dispiace…», pigolò ancora il bambino.

«Ti farai perdonare», commentò uno degli uomini rivolgendosi poi agli altri, «ricordate l’idea di ieri sera?», domandò.

«Sei sicuro di volerla fare con questo qui?», chiese un’altro, iniziando in quel modo un botta e risposta con i suoi compagni per le sorti del bambino.

Gladio strinse le labbra e si affrettò a parlare con Ignis.

«Sono quattro uomini. I bambini sono una quindicina. Possiamo stendere quei bastardi senza spargimenti di sangue… ma solo perché sono dei civili», ringhiò irritato.

«Sì, ma forse dovremo aspettare che i bambini non ci siano. Non voglio rischiare che vengano presi in ostaggio…»

«Dici di attaccare domani mattina?», chiese Gladio, «Ma stanno… parlando di punire quel bambino», che, come ben sapevano, era arrivato tardi a causa loro.

«Lo so… devo pensare a un piano migliore», ammise l’altro, accigliandosi. Non voleva neanche lui accettare che quel bambino venisse punito.

Tuttavia i loro discorsi vennero bloccati da un perentorio: «Magnus, vieni in cucina con noi», che fece sussultare il ragazzino.

«S-sì…», mormorò e, sotto lo sguardo di Gladio, seguì il gruppo spostarsi in una stanza al lato, dove venne accesa la luce.   


«Sono soli con il bambino... qui accanto. Nella cucina», spiegò a Ignis, facendolo spostare verso l’altra finestra, sfortunatamente chiusa e integra, per poter ascoltare in religioso silenzio ciò che stavano per dire i quattro uomini e decidere come comportarsi.

  
  
  


Magnus seguì Marcus e gli altri fino alla cucina, tremava da capo a piedi e aveva paura di scoprire che cosa stava per succedergli.

«Ti sei comportato male, ma… sei sempre stato un bravo bambino», esordì Marcus, «e abbiamo deciso non di punirti… ma di affidarti un nuovo compito».

«Dovresti sentirti fiero: è una promozione», precisò Gaius, con tono malignamente compiaciuto.

Magnus, ovviamente, nel sentire la parola  _ ‘promozione’  _ non poté non irrigidirsi. Perché, ogni volta che parlavano di promozioni… i bambini non tornavano più. Inizialmente aveva pensato fosse una cosa positiva, magari li portavano in un posto migliore dove potevano vivere e mangiare. Ma era una bugia, perché una volta Magnus, aveva sentito cosa succedeva ai bambini promossi e non voleva essere venduto. Non voleva finire da persone come Gaius.

«N-non posso… continuare a rubare?», chiese con tono basso e supplichevole.

«No», rispose Marcus, «Farai l'elemosina. I bambini che elemosinano guadagnano di più... soprattutto se hanno... qualche disabilità. Tipo essere ciechi», spiegò mozzando il fiato di Magnus.

«M-ma sono bravo!», cercò di difendersi, sperando di poter far loro cambiare idea.

«Lo sei e per questo sappiamo farai un buon lavoro», aggiunse Petrus, l’ultimo uomo del gruppo, spostandosi alle sue spalle per fermarlo.

«N-no! Ti prego, Marcus! N-non succederà più!», si divincolò subito Magnus, cercando di scappare e di liberarsi.

«Tienilo fermo Petrus», lo ignorò Marcus, prendendo un cucchiaino e riscaldandolo sulla fiamma di un accendino, «Gaius, apri la finestra. Penso che puzzerà parecchio», aggiunse ridendo.

«Dici?», ironizzò l’altro uomo, spalancando la finestra, mentre Thycho e Petrus facevano distendere Magnus sul tavolo.

Il bambino continuò a scalciare e Thycho, ridendo, lo afferrò per il collo.

«Non muoverti, o Marcus rischia di bruciarti qualcos’altro», sibilò divertito.

Magnus si paralizzò per quella minaccia, continuando però a mormorare delle suppliche bassissime, osservando terrorizzato il cucchiaio rosso abbassarsi verso di lui.

Gli bastò sentire il calore vicino all’occhio per voltare il capo di scatto per tentare di fuggire ma quel suo movimento non impedì a Marcus di colpirlo sulla guancia.

  
  
  


Sono le urla del bambino che fanno scattare Ignis e Gladio. Non hanno sentito granché a causa delle finestre chiuse fino a qualche momento prima ma a entrambi basta quello per capire di non poter aspettare oltre.

Saltano entrambi dentro la cucina mentre il bambino, bloccato su un tavolo, viene colpito ancora una volta con un cucchiaio ardente, ma sopra un occhio, strappandogli un altro urlo disperato di dolore.

Ignis sente l’odore di carne bruciata investirgli le narici e il pianto disperato e del bambino non può non debilitarlo, accendendo in lui un’ira tale da animare il suo corpo. Il gruppo di malavitosi era ancora troppo sorpreso dalla loro comparsa per poterli fermare e, in men che non si dica, vennero investiti dalla rabbia e dalla foga dei due.

Li stesero facilmente e mentre Gladio si assicurava di legarli con le prime cose che trovò a portata di mano, Ignis corse subito a soccorrere il piccolo che, tremando, si era messo in posizione fetale. Piangeva e urlava ancora e Ignis non era certo di come soccorrerlo. Certe ferite, come quelle, non potevano essere risolte con l’utilizzo di pozioni ed elisir. Avevano bisogno di un medico e di far arrivare lì le guardie del Primo Ministro e i soccorsi.

«Iggy… questi bastardi sono fuori gioco», lo avvisò con tono incerto Gladio.

«Chiama il Primo Ministro», ordinò subito Ignis e l’altro, ubbidendo senza ribattere, prese il cellulare, chiamando subito la donna per metterla subito in azione mentre il suo compagno cercava, di rassicurare il bambino anche se, ovviamente, sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile.

«Tranquillo…», gli sussurrò infatti, accarezzandogli la testa, «adesso ti porteremo fuori di qui. Non dovrai avere più a che fare con queste persone».

Magnus sentì quella voce, così diversa da quella degli altri e la trovò stranamente rassicurante e calma, ma la paura era troppo e faceva così male, piangendo e lamentandosi, arrivò a perdere i sensi senza neanche rendersene conto.

«I soccorsi stanno arrivando», dichiarò Gladio, «e… dobbiamo… parlare con gli altri bambini… devono aver sentito tutto…»

Ignis annuì tenendo in braccio Magnus, incapace di lasciarlo. Si sentiva in colpa, perché se non lo avessero fatto tardare non lo avrebbero punito in quel modo e se… se avessero sentito meglio le parole e le minacce che gli avevano fatto lì in quella cucina lo avrebbero sicuramente potuto salvare.

Lasciarono la stanza e subito vennero accolti dagli sguardi terrorizzati e confusi dei bambini.

«Va tutto bene. Ora siete liberi», dichiarò Gladio, cercando di mantenere un tono calmo e rassicurante.

«Ora è tutto finito», aggiunse Ignis, «non sappiamo cosa vi abbiano detto quelle persone, ma non è vero niente… voi non siete dei rifiuti e non siete soli. Ci sarà un posto per tutti voi e non sarete più costretti a vivere in questo modo».

Ovviamente i bambini non sembrarono convinti e molti scoppiarono a piangere terroririzzati, chiamando i loro carcerieri come se fossero gli unici a poterli salvare… cosa che fece stringere il cuore di Ignis e Gladio.

Tentarono di calmarli senza però riuscirci e le cose sembrarono quasi degenerare quando il Primo Ministro giunse con i soccorsi e delle guardie.

La donna chiese subito di venire aggiornata e, quando vide il bambino tra le braccia di Ignis, ordinò ai medici di portarlo subito in ospedale con un codice rosso. Avrebbero parlato in seguito, quello era chiaro, in quel momento la priorità era curare Magnus e aiutare quei bambini. Ignis affidò quasi controvoglia il piccolo ai medici seguendoli poi dandosi appuntamento all’ospedale con Gladio.

  
  
  
  


Gladio riuscì a raggiungere Ignis in ospedale solo dopo tre quarti d’ora di discussione con il Primo Ministro e quando raggiunse il suo compagno lo trovò seduto nella sala d’attesa, immobile come una statua. Lo affiancò e gli prese subito le mani.

«Ignis… come stai? Il bambino?»

L’uomo sospirò.

«Pare che non potranno salvargli l’occhio…», rispose solamente, mostrando chiaramente il senso di colpa che Gladio condivideva con lui, «tu? Il Primo Ministro?»

«Le guardie hanno preso quei quattro e li interrogheranno presto. I bambini sono stati portati in un centro per delle visite… e il Primo Ministro ci ringrazia…»

«Quindi… il nostro lavoro è… finito?», domandò Ignis, incerto. Era raro per lui sentirsi così impotente, ma non riuscendo a vedere, aveva tutti gli altri sensi estremamente sviluppati e per lui era stato impossibile non sentire come uno schiaffo le urla e l’odore di carne bruciata.

«Teoricamente sì…»

«Teoricamente?», ripeté Ignis e Gladio annuì.

«Quel bambino… è solo. E avrà bisogno di qualcuno per quando si sveglia…», spiegò, mostrandosi a sua volta incerto e nervoso.

«Già…», assentì l’altro, «e anche dopo... sarà traumatizzato…»

«E anche se… non è una cosa totalmente positiva, almeno conosce la nostra faccia», stava proponendo una cosa complicata e non poteva non sentirsi in colpa.

«Ha bisogno di noi», dichiarò Ignis.

«Sì…», sospirò Gladio, prendendo posto accanto al suo compagno ed attendendo che i medici portassero loro delle novità. Attesero almeno un’altra mezz’ora e quando il medico li raggiunse confermò loro la perdita dell’occhio del bambino.

«Escludo infezioni», aggiunse il Dottore, «e per il momento ha solo bisogno di riposo e di mangiare».

«Possiamo vederlo?», domandò Gladio.

«Immagino non abbia nessun familiare…», commentò l’altro uomo, «siete stati voi a salvarlo?»

«Sì…», annuì Ignis.

«Potete entrare, ma non ha ancora ripreso i sensi».

«Aspetteremo», tagliò subito corto Gladio, permettendo poi al Dottore di condurli verso la stanza dove avevano messo il bambino che, con una benda nell’occhio, sembrava ancor più piccolo in quel letto.

Rimasero soli con lui e Ignis, lasciandosi guidare dal suo compagno, andò a sedersi accanto al letto. Lì si concesse un sospiro.   
«Com'è?», domandò cercando in Gladio una qualche descrizione.

«Magro… molto magro», rispose l’altro.

«… posso immaginare…», strinse le labbra Ignis, permettendo poi al suo compagno di continuare a parlare.

«Ha una benda sull’occhio, ovviamente… e dorme», concluse.

«Stavano parlando di punizione… credi che sia questa?»

Gladio sospirò, sedendosi a sua volta su una delle sedie.

«Abbiamo sentito poco a causa della finestra chiusa… e non oso neanche immaginare cosa sia passato per le teste di quei bastardi…», ringhiò, stringendo forte i pugni.

Erano entrambi scossi, spaventati da ciò che era appena accaduto perché, per quanto avessero avuto una vita piena e spesso drammatica, non avevano mai affrontato niente di così terribile. Quegli uomini erano peggio dei daemon, solo dei mostri potevano fare delle cose simili a dei bambini innocenti. 

Attesero li ore, in silenzio, a pensare i modi più terribili per uccidere e far soffrire quegli uomini e quando finalmente Magnus iniziò a svegliarsi entrambi si fecero tesi.

  
  
  
  


Il bambino si mosse lentamente, si sentiva pesante e leggero al tempo stesso, confuso… cercò di aprire gli occhi ma riuscì solamente ad aprirne uno che puntò un bianco soffitto.

Si chiese, ancora troppo sconvolto, se era morto. Se aveva incontrato la fine della sua vita e non se ne era neanche reso conto.

«Ehi… ragazzino…», lo richiamò una voce familiare e sconosciuta al tempo stesso, che lo fece sussultare e voltare. Riconobbe subito i visi di quei due uomini, quello cieco e la montagna di muscoli e, istintivamente tentò di allontanarsi.

«Rilassati… sei in ospedale. Hanno cercato di curarti l'occhio…», spiegò l’uomo cieco, costringendo Magnus a toccarsi l’occhio che non riesce ad aprire, scoprendo solo in quel momento di avere un qualcosa sopra.

«C-che cosa… significa?», balbettò.

«Non toccarlo, sei appena stato operato…», riprese l’uomo muscoloso, senza però sapere come dirgli che aveva perso la vista da quell’occhio, tutto ciò che poteva fare era cercare di rassicurarlo in altri modi, «se sei qui è perché ti abbiamo portato via da quel luogo. E quegli uomini non ti toccheranno più, né a te né altri bambini».

«Li abbiamo fatti arrestare», aggiunse l’altro e Magnus abbassando la mano li guardò senza sapere cosa dire.

Era spaventato. Come poteva credere a quello che stavano dicendo? Erano degli sconosciuti e le persone adulte erano crudeli e lentamente stava anche ricordando cosa gli era successo. Ricordava tutto e non poteva fidarsi di loro.

Iniziò infatti ad ansimare, con il cuore che gli batteva fortissimo.

«Respira con me», si mise subito davanti l’uomo cieco, iniziando a respirare lentamente e Magnus, forse rassicurato da quella voce ferma ma gentile, tentò di assecondarlo. Anche perché, tra i ricordi dolorosi che stavano tornando a galla, iniziò anche a ricordare un’altra cosa: la voce proprio di quegli uomini.

«Perché…?», domandò incerto a quel punto.

«Perché non era giusto ciò che vi stavano facendo e ora… siete tutti liberi».

«N-non… h-ho un posto dove… s-stare… q-quella era la mia unica casa…», balbettò, cercando di mantenere la calma per paura di far arrabbiare quegli uomini, anche se sembravano stranamente gentili. Ma anche Thycho lo era, ed era il peggiore…

«Quella non era una casa», riprese l’uomo con i muscoli, mostrandosi particolarmente irritato.

«Gladio», lo riprese prontamente l’uomo cieco con tono fermo, come per riproverarlo per il nervosismo appena mostrato, «Come ha detto il mio compagno, quella non era una casa… e qualsiasi cosa ti abbiano detto quelle persone, per tutti voi, per te e per i tuoi amici, ci sarà un posto in cui stare al sicuro, senza dover elemosinare o rubare».

Magnus rimase in silenzio, ascoltando quelle parole che sembravano così sincere e buone da spingerlo quasi a crederci. Non si fidava, non poteva…

«Inoltre, non ci siamo ancora presentati anche se ci siamo già incontrati altre volte», continuò sempre quell’uomo, «Il mio nome è Ignis Scientia».

«Io sono Gladiolus Amicitia, ma puoi chiamarmi Gladio», aggiunse l’altro, con tono un po’ più calmo.

Magnus li guardò ancora più confuso. Continuavano ad essere amichevoli e non capiva il perché lo stessero facendo. Volevano conquistare la sua fiducia?

«Tu invece? Come ti chiami?», gli chiese Ignis e Magnus, stringendo le mani sulle lenzuola, esitò nel rispondere. Incerto sul da farsi.

«Magnus…», riuscì a pigolare dopo un po’ e sia Ignis che Gladio gli rivolsero un piccolo sorriso.

«Bene, Magnus. Cerca solo di riposare, ora. Forse possiamo chiedere al medico di portare da mangiare… avrai sicuramente fame», proseguì Ignis, alzandosi dalla sua posizione, seguito prontamente dallo sguardo incredulo di Magnus.

«... d-davvero?», domandò. Al solo sentire che avrebbe mangiato aveva sentito lo stomaco contorcersi.

«Certo, che domande! Non farai più la fame!», esclamò Gladio, facendo sussultare il bambino e guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte di Ignis.

«Gladio cerca di parlare con più calma», lo riprese infatti, rivolgendosi poi ancora una volta verso Magnus, «ti giuro che qualsiasi cosa sentirai uscire dalle nostre bocche corrisponderà solo alla verità. Ogni nostra promessa verrà sempre mantenuta. So che per te sarà difficile fidarti, ma… non vogliamo farti del male, vogliamo solo il tuo bene».

Magnus deglutì, annuendo incerto, seguendolo poi con lo sguardo mentre, dopo aver fatto un cenno a Gladio, si allontanò sicuro dalla stanza. Si muoveva elegante, come se non avesse nessun problema di vista, tant’è che Magnus si chiese se avesse sempre fatto bene a definirlo cieco. Ma lo aveva sempre visto con gli occhi chiusi da sotto gli occhiali e aveva anche visto Gladio guidarlo per camminare…

Quello però sollevò in lui altre domande. Tipo il destino del suo occhio. Marcus… lo aveva colpito. Ricordava ancora il dolore e… non poté non tremare per la paura.

Si guardò attorno, guardando poi Gladio, rimasto fermo sulla sua sedia.

«Hai… delle domande?», gli chiese l’uomo, notando il suo sguardo, ma il bambino scosse il capo anche se, ovviamente, era una bugia.

Attese in silenzio, aspettando di vedere quella situazione tanto strana evolversi, e quando Ignis tornò non poté non guardarlo sospettoso.

«Tra poco porteranno da mangiare», dichiarò tranquillo e Magnus, per quell’annuncio e nel ricordarsi ciò che quell’uomo gli aveva detto poco prima non poté non aprire la bocca senza però lasciar uscire nessun suono. Era vero? Lo avrebbero fatto mangiare per davvero?

«Hai fame?», gli chiese Gladio e lui, abbassando il capo, annuì.

«Tra poco mangerai», lo rassicurò Ignis e Magnus trattenne il respiro.

Gli sembrava davvero troppo bello e, quasi senza accorgersene, si lasciò sfuggire una sola domanda.

«... i-il mio occhio?»

Si pentì quasi subito di aver parlato quando i due uomini si guardarono colpevoli.

«Mi dispiace», mormorò Gladio.

«Siamo arrivati tardi», aggiunse Ignis, «e i dottori hanno fatto il possibile per salvarlo…»

Magnus annuì in silenzio poi, come per timore di lasciarsi vedere, si nascose sotto le lenzuola, mordendosi la mano per non far sentire il suo pianto. Agli adulti non piaceva sentire i bambini piangere e lui doveva sempre trattenersi o farlo di nascosto.

Tuttavia quei due non dissero niente e lo lasciarono a sfogarsi senza rimproverarlo, richiamandolo solo dopo qualche minuto con un: «Magnus... vuoi mangiare?», che lo fece sussultare.

Rimase immobile senza rispondere, incerto se uscire o meno dal suo rifugio improvvisato.

«Prenditi il tuo tempo», lo rassicurò Ignis, «qui nessuno ti costringerà a fare nulla», e solo in quel momento Magnus scostò le lenzuola, come per assicurarsi che ci fosse per davvero da mangiare e, effettivamente, vide un vassoio con una ciotola piena di un liquido fumante, del pane e una mela.

Deglutì sentendo la pancia gorgogliare, guardando poi i visi dei due uomini incerto, soprattutto quando Gladio gli mise il vassoio vicino.

«... è per me... davvero?», chiese.

«Sì, tutto per te», rispose Gladio, accennando un piccolo sorriso e Magnus, sempre guardandoli sospettoso, iniziò a mangiare tenendoli d’occhio. Si bloccò quasi subito perché non aveva mai mangiato niente di così buono e, per timore che gli venisse portato via, iniziò subito a mangiare più velocemente.

Sentiva di nuovo la voglia di piangere ma si trattenne, bevendo addirittura dalla ciotola la zuppa e staccando a morsi il pane.

I due lo lasciarono mangiare senza dire niente, anzi, Ignis si offrì addirittura di pulirgli la mela e Magnus, sorpreso non poté non annuire ed osservare la maestria di quell’uomo mentre puliva e tagliava quel frutto prima di consegnarglielo.

Forse era tutto un sogno e lui era morto per davvero, perché non credeva possibile di potersi trovare lì, con quelle persone così gentili.

Finì di mangiare anche la mela e quando il piatto fu finalmente pulito, Gladio riprese la parola.

«Come ti sentì?»

«P-pieno…», ammise.

«E vuoi qualcos'altro?», chiese Ignis e Magnus scosse ancora la testa e, come se l’uomo avesse intuito, continuò con un: «Allora se lo vuoi, puoi riposare». 

Magnus però si irrigidì.

«Non voglio…», mormorò perché se lui non era morto, e quello era un sogno… non voleva che finisse. Non voleva svegliarsi e ritrovarsi di nuovo in quella casa, non dopo aver visto una cosa così bella.

«Sarai stanco…», sussurrò Ignis, ma il bambino esitò.

«Ti prometto che quando ti risveglierai, sarai sempre qui e ci saremo anche noi», riprese Gladio «non preoccuparti».

Magnus lo guardò, incredulo e sospettoso… incapace però di nascondere un pizzico di speranza.

«... davvero?», gli chiese i due assentirono prontamente, senza esitare. Senza mostrare indecisioni ma solo sincerità.

«M-mi... sveglio qui?», chiese ancora per confermare.

«Sí, sarai ancora qui», assentì Ignis.

«E anche noi saremo qui», aggiunse Gladio e Magnus, quasi più tranquillo, non poté non distendersi di nuovo sul letto, osservando i due senza però dormire.

Non si muovevano erano sempre lì. Tranquilli e calmi, rassicuranti.

Solo qualche minuto dopo, Gladio, riprese la parola.

«Immagino tu non voglia dormire…», mormorò diretto a Ignis, «vuoi del caffé?»

«Immagini bene», assentì l’altro, «ti ringrazio».

«Torno subito allora», commentò Gladio, baciandogli rapidamente la fronte prima di uscire dalla stanza, lasciando Magnus solo con Ignis.

Lo osservò sentendosi realmente un po’ stanco e, solo per curiosità, alzò la mano per sventolarla e capire se quel tipo era davvero cieco.

«Hai bisogno di qualcosa?», gli domandò Ignis, facendolo sussultare.

«N-niente», mentì.

«C'è qualcosa che non va?», insistette l’uomo e Magnus si sentì di rispondere con un: «… sei.. un tipo strano… e anche il tuo amico…».

Ignis sembrò sorridere quasi triste.

«Lo dici perché ti abbiamo aiutato?», gli chiese e Magnus si accigliò un poco.

«Gli adulti sono… cattivi», ammise.

«Gli adulti non sono tutti uguali… ad esempio, quelle persone per cui rubavi non sono brave persone», spiegò Ignis e Magnus, mordendosi le labbra, guardò altrove.

«Ma... non ci... facevano dormire per strada. E se facevamo i bravi ci davano da mangiare…», spiegò incerto.

«Magnus… quelle persone vi stavano sfruttando», spiegò Ignis.

«… ma almeno avevo un posto dove stare… ora… che cosa mi succederà?» 

«Per il momento rimarrai qui», riprese l’uomo, «poi si vedrà. Devi solo pensare a riprenderti, ci occuperemo noi di te».

Quelle parole accarezzarono dolcemente Magnus, rassicurandolo e permettendogli di lasciarsi andare lentamente. La stanchezza stava avendo la meglio.

«Stai tranquillo», sussurrò Ignis, «non sarai più solo… te lo prometto. Oggi la tua vita con quelle persone è finita, puoi iniziarne una nuova».

Magnus assentì debolmente. Voleva davvero crederci e non rimanere più solo e, con quei pensieri si lasciò andare del tutto.

Solo dopo qualche minuto Gladio tornò in camera con un bicchiere di caffé nero per Ignis che, facendogli segno di fare silenzio, gli indicò il bambino.

«Credo si sia addormentato», soffiò e Gladio, mettendogli in mano il bicchiere, annuì.

«Va tutto bene?», gli chiese e Ignis, sorseggiando il caffé, inclinò un poco il capo.

«Ha paura di ciò che gli succederà da ora in poi», spiegò.

«Comprensibile», assentì, sedendosi accanto al suo compagno, «Mi sono informato anche sugli altri bambini… hanno tutti mangiato e anche se sono malnutriti sono tutti fortunatamente in salute».

Ignis parve esitare prima di riprendere a parlare.

«Ha detto che se facevano i bravi gli davano da mangiare. Magnus, intendo», svelò, e Gladio non poté non emettere un basso ringhio irritato.

«Spero che il Primo Ministro gli dia la pena maggiore a quei bastardi…», sibilò, trovando in Ignis approvazione. La pensavano entrambi allo stesso modo e avrebbero addirittura testimoniato pur di permettere alla giustizia di fare il suo corso. Volevano per davvero che tutti i membri di quell’organizzazione facessero la fine peggiore a marcire a vita in un carcere.

Rimasero in silenzio a lungo e Ignis, come previsto, non dormì granché, al contrario di Gladio che riuscì, in qualche modo a darsi almeno due ore di sonno, almeno fino a quando i primi raggi del sole non iniziarono a illuminare delicatamente la stanza, segno di una nuova giornata appena iniziata.

La prima per Magnus lontano da quel luogo, forse non sarebbero rimasti lì per vederla per tutta la sua interezza, ma erano certi che per tutti quei bambini e per Magnus quello era il finale perfetto di un quel lunghissimo incubo.

  
  



End file.
